The Birdhouse
The Birdhouse is a large, three-story concrete structure located in the Central district of Taxon. Despite being three stories tall, it's a squat and fairly ugly building that looks vaguely like a bunker, although this was not its initial purpose. (The Birdhouse is actually a 'bird nest factory', or it was prior to being programmed into Taxon.) History In February of 2011, Taxon was almost overcome by a zombie apocalypse. In the aftermath of the attack by the living dead, Paul Smecker decided to look for a defensible building to use in case of another crisis, as the Sanctuary and many other common areas had been easily overrun. The building Smecker found was exactly what he wanted, on the outside. Inside it was a disaster zone of empty bird nests, old feathers, and lots and lots of bird droppings. With the assistance of Wyatt Cain and Jenny, Paul managed to clean out all three stories and render it fit for human habitation, and is in the process of supplying and stocking the Birdhouse with everything needed to make it both a personal residence for himself and a viable public space in case of emergency. Equipment & Other Details The Birdhouse's electrical needs are met by an internal generator system, designed by Glitch, which is independent of the usual power sources the Taxon denizens rely on. The Birdhouse also has back-up gas-powered generators of a rather cruder design, just in case, and stockpiled fuel for these generators. The whole building does not have central heating, but the third floor is pretty cozy due to space heaters and piping. The ventilation system of the Birdhouse has oxygen scrubbers on it, designed by Kaylee Frye, designed to make the air within the Birdhouse breathable in case of some sort of airborne disaster. Accordingly, the Birdhouse's numerous small windows have also been retrofitted with airtight shutters. Layers of insulation have been added to the walls, as well as rebar to strengthen things-- it wouldn't stop a determined superhuman from punching their way in, but it would keep out the shambling dead, at least. The building is surrounded by an eight-foot wall with only one gap. The building itself has only two entrances (not counting small windows): a door on the ground floor, and a door to the rooftop. Each floor has a stairwell allowing access to the next floor up, a number of small windows set high on each floor, and large open space that has been subdivided on some of the floors. The stories are all 50' x 35' feet, making the total floor space of the Birdhouse a little over 5200 sq ft. Floors The Birdhouse has three floors, four if you count the roof. At the moment, these are developed as follows. First Floor: This floor has been divided into two major areas: a common area with seating, tables, and a communal kitchen, and a seperate area that is an infimary/field hospital, as equipped by Martha Jones. There is also a closed off toilet and showers area. Second Floor: This floor is mostly storage. There's a lot of stockpiled non-perishable food, as well as other supplies such as fuel, weaponry, ammunition, and holy water. '''Third Floor: '''Private-- Paul's residence and personal area-- but the stairwell continues to the fourth floor. '''Fourth Floor/Rooftop: '''A greenhouse/rooftop garden, to provide some sustainability. Also a water tank. Category:Locations Category:Central